In commercial and transactional printers, various system settings need to be provided to ensure optimum printing performance. One such printer setting is an ink deposition curve, which is a vector (e.g., measured offline) of the average amount of ink in a pixel (or ink in a unit per area) deposited at a printer for different gray levels; where more ink is provided as the gray level increases and no ink is applied for white. However, conventional methods of determining an ink deposition curve for a printer requires performing a halftoning operation, which requires detailed knowledge of the halftone design and is compute intensive.
Accordingly, an improved mechanism to compute an ink deposition curve for a printer is desired.